


My Funny Valentine

by Anijade



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: Some times the best times are totally unplanned
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	My Funny Valentine

Valentine's Day was not a holiday Beth had expected would be busy. Add on the “special orders” that somehow accompanied a lavish gown order she was pulling in very long hours. At least with Annie and Ruby running the register, she was able to focus on the sewing and the drops.

Since New Year’s things had improved between her and Rio although their meets were still pretty tense when it wasn’t just the two of them. He had taken to coming to the shop after it had closed when she was alone.

It seemed like both of them wanted to preserve what had happened on New Year’s Eve. Beth hadn’t even told Ruby and Annie although she knew they suspected since she hadn’t returned home until mid-afternoon.

She heard the doorbell ring as she was adding lace to a corset bodice. Knowing she had locked the door she knew it could only be one of three people.

Since Dean had the kids she had planned on using the night before Valentine's to finish up the last of the orders. The “special orders” had taken up far too much time causing her to get behind on her regular orders that would be picked up tomorrow.

Beth could feel Rio’s presence before she looked up from her machine. 

“Burnin’ the midnight oil darlin’?”

She grimaced. “Something like that. Your orders took a lot of time to fill now I’m behind.”

Rio gave her a wolfish grin. “You complainin’ about more business?”

“Not complaining per se, just short on time.”

He moved from the doorway and was looking at her bulletin board. The kids had covered with every valentine card they had received and made for her providing a flurry of color brightening up the workshop.

“Ya’ll go all out don’t ya? Surprised you ain’t hostin’ a party tomorra.”

Beth flushed because she had wanted to have a party but another parent had beaten her to the punch.

“Nope, no party, but I do have Jane. Dean has plans and the other kids are going to a party.”

Rio’s eyes lit up. “Would you ladies be up for a double date? So happens me and Marcus are on our own too.”

The blush on Beth’s face continued to travel down her neck to her chest, causing Rio’s eyes to slant into a leer.

“Maybe after I see how far that blush goes down.”

Beth let out a short bark of laughter. “Let’s get through dinner with two first graders first. Jane and I would be thrilled to join the two of you for dinner.”

Rio smiled before placing a light kiss on her forehead. “A’ight. I’m headin’ out. Don’t wanna distract you or nothin’.”

She scoffed as she turned back the sewing machine a little pleased that she now had Valentine's plans regardless of how PG it was going to be.

The next day the shop was crazy with all the orders being picked up and last-minute port a pret. She was going to need a week to replace all the corsets that had left for fun Valentine’s nights.

Annie promised to lock up once she realized that Beth and Ruby had plans although she hinted at possible fun later on for her as well.

At home, she got the kids ready for their party, grateful that one of the other parents was picking them up. There would be slumber parties after.

“Thank goodness Valentine’s fell on a Friday night.” She had laughed with Ruby on the phone

“You’re telling me, girl. Me and Stan have a night planned. What about you?"

Beth had given a shrug. “Oh well Jane and I have a double date tonight, so we’ll see what happens.”

Ruby had raised a curious eyebrow that Beth couldn’t see but knew was on her face. “Do tell?”

She flushed and shrugged. “Jane and I are joining Rio and Marcus for dinner.”

Beth watched as her friend goggled on the other end of the line. “You’re doing what now?”

Laughing Beth shrugged. “It’s just dinner with the kids, I promise. Remember Jane is a handful.”

Ruby nodded. “True, I can’t see you and gang friend getting it on with little eyes around.”

Sadly Beth knew her friend was right. Rio was a good father above all else. 

They said goodbye and Beth started to get ready. She at least wanted to have an outfit picked out before trying to dress the impossible Jane. Jane wanted to wear her yellow tutu with bright red wellies. It took a lot of arguing to get her into yellow leggings to match the tutu and a normal pair of sneakers. Wrestling her into the car was even harder until Beth promised she could have dessert if she behaved.

Rio had texted her an address and they soon found themselves in front of a tiny Italian restaurant. The hostess led them to a table where Marcus and Rio were waiting.

“Hey mama, we were beginnin’ to think you two were gonna stand us up.”

Beth looked down at Jane and then over to Rio as they sat. “We had some time management issues and I’m not sure little miss believed me that there would be someone to play with.

Jane looked shyly at Marcus. They had met once at the park for a drop, but new people always made her a little nervous.

“Jane? You remember Marcus right?”

The little girl nodded and played with her silverware.

Rio leaned over to her. “Do you know why this is one of our favorite restaurants.”

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes as she shook her head.

“In the back there's a big courtyard that Marcus would love to show you.”

Jane’s eyes got wider as she realized that meant they could play.

Nodding to Marcus. “Why don’t ya’ll go play while the food is cookin’.”

They slipped out of their seats and started to the back door when Jane turned to look at her mother. 

“Remember you promised me raviolis and dessert.” she told Beth sternly before running out the door behind Marcus.

Beth laughed and shook her head. “You have no idea how hard it was to put her in proper clothes and get out the door. I don’t know why she was so reluctant.”

“You been on a date since the divorce?”

She thought about it before shaking her head. “No, I guess not. I don’t have a lot of time for dating.” Giving him a pointed look.

“Fair enough, lonely at the top ain’t it?”

“Well, I’m not sure I’d say I’m on the top but yeah, our line of work is a little isolating. Not that it isn’t worth it. My kids don't worry anymore. I’m not selling off appliances.”

Rio nodded grinning. “So you want bourbon or can you handle a good red?”

“Red does go best with Italian food, what do you recommend?”

As she asked, a waiter suddenly appeared at the table. “I’d like to recommend a lovely Malbec, it’s wonderful with our red sauce."

Beth nodded and smiled, “That’s something I could handle.”

Vanishing again he soon reappeared with two wine glasses and poured a sample for Rio to taste. He gave a short nod and both glasses were filled.

“Have you decided on your meal?”

Rio looked over at Beth and nodded.

Looking down at her menu she reaffirmed what she wanted. “Yes, I’d like the carbonara and I’ll also get the kids serving of the cheese ravioli.”

The waiter wrote it down and looked expectantly at Rio. “I’ll have my usual and some mac and cheese for pop.”

With a quick nod, the waiter was gone.

“I take it you eat here a lot?”

Rio shrugged.”Somethin’ like that.”

Laughing Beth shook her head. “So it this place washing or do you own it.”

“Bit’o both really. Never hurts to have more than one legitimate business in your pocket.”

“Fair enough.” She mirrored back to him. “So what do you want to talk about? Do you date a lot?”

He gave her a  _ don’t ask stupid questions look  _ and she chuckled under her breath.

“I don’t really know how to do this." She admitted. “I haven’t been on a real date with an interesting person in over twenty years.”

Her confession made him laugh. “Yeah, I’m guessin’ that dumbass wasn’t that interestin’ at the end.”

Beth shook her head. “Honestly he hadn’t been interesting since before Jane was born. Think he hoped that having another baby would help me ignore what he was up to and he was right. It did until it didn’t.”

“Right, right an’ now what do you want?”

She blinked and flushed. He had asked her this when they had first met before she was fully immersed in this life. She was already in up to her neck.

“I want it all, the whole package. We’re good together. Why not?”

Rio studied her face, reading it trying to determine the truth behind her words before he relaxed minutely.

“Ok yeah, let’s try it out. See how it goes.”

Beth smiled at him as the kids came barreling back to the table. Thankfully their food arrived shortly afterward as Jane had declared they were starving.

Dinner was entertaining with Marcus and Jane trying to share their meals and ending up covered in red sauce and cheese. She watched as Rio rubbed his eyes in frustration but he didn’t say anything.

“You realize I have three more of them right?”

“Yeah, but they don’t play with their food like these two.”

“True unless it's ice cream, then everyone is covered in it.”

Rio nodded.”Speaking of ice cream…” He looked at the two kids. 

“If you eat up, we’ll walk over to that gelato place Marcus loves.”

Jane looked over at Beth confused. “Mommy? Do I like gelato?”

Beth nodded. “It's super fancy ice cream, so I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Looking over at Rio Jane asked pointedly. “Do they have strawberry gelati?”

“Gelato.” He corrected. “And yeah, they have strawberry and a bunch of other flavors too.”

Satisfied Jane turned back to her bowl and started wolfing down her food. Beth had to caution her to slow down.

“But I want ge-la-to.” She over-enunciated the new word in her vocabulary.

“And you will just eat slower.” 

Frowning, Jane complied without further argument probably because she knew she’d lose the treat if she continued.

Wrapping up dinner, they walked down the sidewalk to the gelateria. The kids took excruciating time picking out their flavors.

Once they all had their choices they walked down to a well-lit park and she and Rio sat on the bench watching the kids run around in a sticky mess.

“Think we can just hose them down? I’m pretty sure I don’t want Jane in my car.”

Rio laughed. “Nah, we don’t live far from here. We can wash 'em at my place.” he offered even though he wasn’t looking forward to the mess they were guaranteed to make.

Beth blinked his offer was unexpected. She hadn’t expected him to even tell her where his new home was since she had broken into his last one. 

“Well if it isn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“Not a problem sweetheart, I’ll drive you back to your mama van later.”

Rio whistled at Marcus. “Ok pop! Time to head home. You show Jane the way.”

The kids practically skipped down the path leading them to a brick townhouse.

“Ain’t you glad you don’t have to try and climb into this window?” He teased as he unlocked the door. Beth rolled her eyes at him in response.

Racing each other, the kids tore into the house leaving a sticky trail behind them. Beth cringed at the cleaning they were going to require.

Clapping his hands Rio got both of the kids' attention. “So here’s what’s gonna happen. You both are gettin’ a bath and then you can watch one episode of Scooby-Doo then Jane and her mama are goin’ home. You feel me?”

Both of them nodded and Rio chinned them in the direction of the bathroom. “Marcus start the tub.” 

Obediently the kids ran up the stairs. Beth turned to Rio. “Do you want to bathe them or clean up the mess?” 

Rio gave her a look that made her laugh as she started to follow the kids up. Without supervision, they were sure to flood the bathroom or something.

Bathing the kids was like playing with two octopi, she was drenched and exhausted but they were clean and Jane had borrowed a pair of Marcus’ PJs. They barreled down the stairs to watch their show as Beth came down trying to dry herself with a towel.

By the time she joined Rio on the couch, the kids were sprawled on the floor watching tv. He laughed as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, causing her to scowl at him.

“You so owe me for that!”

Rio pulled her a little closer to whisper in her ear. “These two will be out in the next fifteen minutes. I promise you’ll still get wet.”

Blushing, Beth nudged him nodding at the kids. “Not until they’re in bed. I wasn’t expecting a sleepover tonight.”

“I’ll make you breakfast in bed.” Rio promised her with a wink as she leaned into him and relaxed. Smiling Beth shook her head, it wasn’t the Valentine’s Day she had expected but on the whole, it held a lot more meaning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dropkickdisco and Goldfishangie for reviewing


End file.
